


Stay Away

by Itislit420



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, General Angst, M/M, also rip my summarizing skills, mondo is a sad boy, rated t for cursing and a super slight sexual reference, so is taka, this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/pseuds/Itislit420
Summary: A short piece about a depressed Mondo and his usually perky boyfriend trying to keep them both afloat.





	Stay Away

“Mondo?”

Taka stood in the doorway, his small form blotting out the harsh hall light. Mondo didn’t answer, instead shifting away and looking out the window. He didn’t feel the little rush he normally did when his boyfriend walked in, all butterflies and sunshine and bullshit like that. When Taka tried to cuddle him, he wrenched out of his grip and went to the bathroom until Taka gave up and went back to the kitchen. At night, he settled into his pillow and listened to Taka weep next to him, trying to ignore the pain welling in his heart. It was his own fault everything was so fucking messed up, anyway. The secrets, the lies, everything Mondo got himself into stayed in Mondo’s head and Mondo’s head only, refusing to share it, even to precious Taka, who begged him over and over, his voice pleading a little more each time. 

“Please Mondo. I miss you.”

“Just go.”

Taka sniffled and Mondo dared himself to turn around, forcing himself to watch what he was doing to the only person he cared about. Taka ducked his head and his tears hit the carpet, so quietly, so gently, it baffled Mondo how one person could have so much sadness and pain but their tears be so…silent. He tilted his head as Taka stood there, weeping, his shiny ruby eyes dulled to a dark blood red. It wasn’t fair to Taka for him to go through this hell every single fucking day. Why did he stay? Why didn’t he just realize Mondo was beyond fixing and pack his bags and hit the goddamn road? 

Anger flooded Mondo, then sadness, then nothing at all: he was like a puppet, head bowed with strings tied around his heart. When he smiled, it felt like someone was violently yanking up his face, and each time it happened, a part of him tore. 

It was only a matter of time before he ripped.

Taka wiped his eyes and looked at his love. He opened his mouth to say something meaningful, caring, to show beautiful Mondo things were okay. Things were going to be okay. He wanted Mondo to smile for real again and to kiss him all over and lay him down and ride him all night long, just like they used to do. He wanted dates to the sauna and the library and the diner where Mondo would grab him and laugh and everyone would look over and be annoyed but it just made Taka feel really and truly alive. He wanted Mondo to love again.

Taka wanted to say all of this so badly his heart screamed, and his throat burned with sadness and love. 

But he couldn’t.

Instead, he put his hand on the doorknob, took a breath, looked directly into his boyfriend’s purple eyes, once brightened by living but now dull with nothing, and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! I really need the feedback.


End file.
